kick_assfandomcom-20200213-history
Kick-Ass Vol 2 6
Synopsis "Previously: After well and truly ruining Kick-Ass' life, the Mother-Fucker's Toxic Mega Cunts have kidnapped him from his father's funeral...but Hit-Girl's come along for the ride." On the road, Dave's kidnappers realizes that Mindy is on the roof and attempt to knock her off, but she manages to keep her grip, knocking one of the men out of the van and into the roadway where he is promptly run over and killed. Inside the van, she shoots and kills the driver after getting the destination out of him, then takes control of the van and continues toward the Mother Fucker's headquarters, instructing Dave to get into costume. At his headquarters, the Mother Fucker's team examines the shark tank moments before the van arrives; Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl step out and proceed to slaughter every villain in the room. Kick-Ass beats one of the men who had raped Katie, throwing his body into the shark tank before Hit-Girl shoots the glass to release him; she demands to know what the Mother Fucker has planned, and the man admits that they "put the word out to all their followers to pull on a mask and do something crazy tonight." When he refuses to give up specifics, Mindy uses pliers to rip out his fingernails. Mindy and Dave then head to safe-house #3, where Mindy calls Marcus to inform him that the Toxic Mega Cunts intend to attack Times Square at 8pm with the intention of killing more civilians than 9/11. Marcus agrees to do his best to muster "a huge police presence." Dave then sends out a call across the Internet for superhero back-up, but breaks down at the thought of a team of supervillains attempting to "burn the city down." Mindy forces him to control himself, and the two suit up to "go kill some lowlifes." In Times Square, police patrol the street while the Mother Fucker and Mother Russia look on from a rooftop; she then remoately detonates a bomb in the Lizewski's apartment, which signals the simultaneous bombing of all the comic-stores in the city. Vic Gigante orders the police out of Times Square to deal with the bombings as looting breaks out on 89th Street, but Marcus realizes that the explosions are merely distractions when a horde of masked villains storms the Midtown neighborhood. The assailants shoot, kill, and maim dozens of bystanders as police struggle to respond; moments later, Mother Russia and the Mother Fucker emerge, ordering their gang "to do as much damage as they can" in the next "ten minutes." Another moment later, Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl appear on the scene, and the Mother Fucker taunts them before realizing that hundreds of heroes have arrived as back-up. Kick-Ass now taunts the Mother Fucker as the two armies prepare to do battle. Appearances Featured Characters: *Kick-Ass Supporting Characters: *Hit-Girl *Justice Forever **Battle Guy **Ass-Kicker **Doctor Gravity **Lieutenant Stripes **Insect Man **Night Bitch **Remembering Tommy Villains: *The Toxic Mega Cunts **The Mother Fucker **Mother Russia Other Characters: * Locations: *New York City **The Bronx **Times Square Items: * Hit-Girl's MP5K Vehicles: * Hit-car Notes Trivia Category:Comics issue